


A Different Kind of Tryst

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dominant Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Play, Sub Aang, consort Aang, the air nomads were slutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Aang really couldn't wait to rescind his agreement with Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	A Different Kind of Tryst

Zuko was walking along a spacious hallway of the palace without the cognizance of the Avatar following him until the latter lifted the back of his robe with a paltry whisk of air, and swooping himself underneath it to surprise the taller teen with a hug from behind. Zuko abruptly turned around and tightly grazed his arms below his thighs as Aang lifted himself off the ground to clutch him.

The Fire Lord briefly thought about rebuking Aang in unforeseen affection due to the possibility of getting attacked; yet the lips that were immediately pressed against his own seemed to wipe that concern off completely.

“I know you’re probably not in the mood,” Aang said between kisses, “but I hope it doesn't hurt if I could finally try it out with you…” he mumbled with a grin, tracing the rim of Zuko’s headpiece with his finger. Zuko leaned away from Aang and furrowed his brow. “You sure about this?”

Aang nodded keenly and dropped to his feet, practically dragging Zuko off to their bedroom by the sleeve. The moment they walked in the latter fisted his hands into his shawl and pushed him against a wall before shutting the hatch of the room behind them.

The Avatar placed his hands over Zuko’s wrists (not exactly in an effort to detach them) and shot him a prurient look, evoking a reproachful snort from the Fire Lord. Aang giggled as Zuko began dragging his tongue below his jaw, lightly pulling a spot of skin in between his teeth which elicited a shriek from the former.

Zuko bucked his hips against the abdomen of the shorter teen and felt the tent of his pants twitch with that of Aang's; a low groan pulsating from the back of Zuko’s throat. He felt the Avatar’s palms being hefted from his wrists as they began fumbling with the top knot of his pitch black hair, dropping the headpiece onto the floor and slid the ribbon off to run themselves through serrated bangs and compressed roots.

Zuko proceeded to leave open-mouthed kisses across the exposed flesh of his throat as the Avatar grazed his hands over his armored shoulders. “Oh, Sifu _hotman_ …!” Aang derided in an exaggerated moan, evoking the Fire Lord to let go of his shawl and drop the shorter teen who stumbled onto the floor.

“Get on the bed and strip if you know what’s good for you,” Zuko enjoined. Aang scampered towards the mattress and started to briskly rid himself of his attire, the taller teen sweeping towards him and positioning himself in front of the Avatar, slumping against his heels.

“Why don't you help me out...?” Zuko vamped lowly, followed by Aang fumbling at the upper part of his regalia to discard them. Soon enough the only garments left on the Fire Lord’s body were his pants and underwear as Aang reached up and pressed his lips onto the former’s with fervor. 

Zuko allowed himself to flop backwards onto the bed as he kissed Aang back vehemently until the boy on top of him lugged his mouth down the taller teen’s neck, sucking lightly at the Adam's apple while feeling a moan exude itself from Zuko’s throat. The latter had a palm atop the back of Aang's head as he trailed a spate of open-mouthed kisses from his sturdy chest to his torso. The Avatar retracted and adjusted his posture, anchoring himself with his hands planted on the mattress at each side of Zuko’s thighs before rocking his hips fluidly back and forth.

The Fire Lord sucked in a breath, his hands almost instantly latching onto Aang's narrow hips as he moved beguilingly on top of him. A self-satisfied grin plastered across the shorter teen’s face as he continued to grind their nether regions onto one another’s with prolonged gasps.

Zuko had his head dropped back near the edge of the bed in sheer ecstasy by contrast of his brow being pensively furrowed. He and Aang had agreed to abstain shortly after their relationship became official, yet that almost seemed redundant due to how much the latter traveled outside of the Fire Nation, being the Avatar and such. The reason for their clinching was due to Aang being too young at the time for, well, _this_ (despite the age difference of a few years between the couple).

The week after the shorter teen turned old enough seemed to have him practically _itching_ to delegitimize their past agreement this evening, and it didn’t exactly help that Zuko still somewhat viewed him to be the same flippant preteen that he used to naively chase across the world. 

Aang was also surprisingly _good_ at it… Was this some sort of genetic trait that was bestowed throughout his culture? Were Air Nomads usually this promiscuous? (Not that he was complaining. Heh.)

“You planning on turning the tables now?” Zuko ragged lowly, palms moving further down to grip the Avatar’s thighs. “No, but...” Aang replied, sliding off the taller teen’s hips to settle himself between his legs. “I wanna see what's under here... if that's OK with you, Your Grace,” he conveyed, grinning as his fingertips grazed Zuko’s sash.

Now the latter didn't exactly know if he liked it or not how Aang broached his rank as Fire Lord like that (especially when his appellation as Avatar was much more important), but the shorter teen seemed to display such titillation at the gist that Zuko decided to play along. He halfway smirked, quirking his eyebrow. “See for yourself then,” he concurred. Aang visibly blushed but continued, eagerly undoing the sash of Zuko’s waistband and pausing for a moment to wet his lips before tugging the pants down which were then kicked off.

He sucked in a breath when he saw the outline of a big erection through gauze underwear. Unable to resist, Aang somewhat timidly extended a hand to feel its configuration and reveled in how it pulsed beneath his palm.

The taller teen exhaled quietly through his nose as an enlivened, half-lidded eye met Aang’s. “So what do _you_ want?” he inquired. The Avatar bit his lip in a coy manner, twisting his head away in discernible embarrassment. “I...” he steadied his breath, “I wanna put my mouth on you.”

“And you’re sure?” Aang looked back at him with more confidence. “P-please.” He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband to Zuko’s underwear and pulled it down, freeing his fully erect shaft that was practically _leaking_ with pre-cum. The shorter teen adjusted himself in his current seated position to lie on his stomach, and wrapped one hand around the base between Zuko’s bent knees. He leaned forward to drag his moist tongue along the tip as Zuko hoisted himself onto his forearms, knowing that his behold seemed to drive him even more frenzied with lust.

Aang loosened his jaw and abruptly slid his mouth over the Fire Lord’s cock, bobbing his head slowly along what he could fit (while tasting the slightly salty pang of Zuko's pre-cum that he grew to crave), as his tongue licked up its underside. Zuko groaned and tipped his head back slightly before Aang began emanating lewd slurps every so often as arousal nearly overwhelmed the latter.

The shorter teen’s unoccupied hand slipped between his thighs in an attempt to relieve some neglected enrapture, releasing Zuko’s erection from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’ and whimpered against it as he stroked himself. A string of transparent gunge connected Aang's mouth and the head of Zuko's saliva-slicked cock before the Avatar eagerly slurped it up. "Oh, Your _Grace_ ," he moaned, "you taste good."

The Fire Lord suddenly pushed himself forward and pinned Aang onto his back at the front of the mattress by his shoulders, eliciting a yelp from the latter. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” Zuko scowled balefully, moving his face to the side of Aang's head and whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna have to punish you for that.”

The commination practically sent a shiver down the Avatar’s body before Zuko pinched one of his taut nipples between two fingers in emphasis to his statement. “And how are you going to do that, my sweet turtleduck?” Aang jested, his tittering halfway satirizing the mood. Zuko suddenly thwacked the side of his hip and the shorter teen was no longer teasing, instead exuding a sharp squeal as he grasped Zuko's burly forearms.

Zuko briskly snatched a bottle of lube from the top cabinet of the nightstand beside them and coated his index finger with the unguent, Aang shifting himself near the taller teen’s thighs and wrapping his legs around the mount of his hips.

“Are you ready?” Aang nodded faintly. The Fire Lord pushed his dewy finger past the tight ring of muscle that was bestowed in front of him, allowing Aang's body to acclimate and loosen up a bit before slathering a second finger with lube to further penetrate him. The shorter teen bit his lip and shut his eyes as he did so, wincing as Zuko eventually dragged his digits in and out. “Zuko...!” Aang moaned, clutching the sheets at either side of him while Zuko grinned triumphantly and detached his fingers from the Avatar.

Zuko reached over the mattress once more to quickly retrieve an unopened condom from the drawer. The shorter teen smiled widely with jocularity. “Sifu… the lube and now _this?_ Did you wanna rail me that bad?” Zuko tsked. “I don’t appreciate your tone, _peasant_ ,” he derided, rolling on the condom. “Better to be safe than sorry.”

The Fire Lord moved to sit with his back propped up against a pillow. “I think it’s best if you get on top so you can set your own pace...” he suggested. Aang was blushing heavily at this point yet seemed to muster up the courage to proceed, grasping hold of Zuko’s cock and sitting up on his knees to press the head of it against his anus; the latter clenching his thighs with sweaty palms.

Aang cautiously lowered himself, shutting his eyes when he did so. The girth was almost too much; it was somewhat uncomfortable but he allowed his muscles to relax before opening his eyes back up. He glanced at the taller teen who appeared to be grimacing in attempted self-control, his fingernails imprinting little red crescents into the flesh of Aang's quavering thighs.

The Avatar slowly lifted his hips before slumping back down, huffing out a strained yet perceptibly aroused breath. “Feeling alright?” Zuko asked in somewhat of a grunt. Aang nodded frenetically, his arms leaning back as his hands pressed deep against the surface of the bed and gaped at the new sensation of the different angle.

He began moving his hips with gained assurance and exuded a high-pitched whimper when he felt the tip of Zuko’s cock brush against his prostate, resulting in his hand being slapped over his mouth. The taller teen watched him as if he was hypnotized, struggling to moor his respiration. 

Aang’s head dropped back as he penetrated himself onto Zuko repeatedly, his maneuvers hastening as he managed to maintain a comfortable rhythm. “Ah…! O-oh, oh _Zuko_ ,” he stuttered, a series of vulnerable, hedonistic noises emanating from his throat. "P-please, I-"

His eyes were shut and both he and Zuko panted consistently until Aang’s legs began to tremble, the titillation of being fornicated like this simply rendering his limbs and derelicted erection more helpless as time quickly passed.

All of a sudden, Zuko hoisted him up by the waist laid him down brusquely onto his back, the impact earning him a grunt from the shorter teen. He pulled Aang’s thighs onto his lap, seating him at the hilt. The Avatar's eyes gaped up at him with arousal as Zuko began to thrust into him without warning, and he took advantage from the shift of control to give his own shaft some much needed attention.

Aang’s moans grew louder and more desperate as Zuko pushed him towards his impending orgasm, nearly screaming in overwhelming libido as his masturbation seemed to finally tip him over the edge. "Argh! A-Aang... go on, come for me. C-come for your Fire Lord!" Expression contorting with pleasure, Aang shuddered and wrapped his legs tightly around the taller teen’s waist as he climaxed unexpectedly, his member excreting clear gunge across Zuko’s abdomen.

The taller teen continued to pound into him without pause, ragged breaths spilling from his lips until his peak caught up with him and squeezed his eyes shut, pumping Aang’s insides with ribbons of semen.

The sound of fatigued respiration from the pair filled the room as Zuko collapsed on top of the Avatar in debility, who remained still on the mattress almost lifelessly except for the heaving of his pale chest. He sighed reposingly after the boy on top of him finally pulled out and stood up from the bed, disposing the utilized condom before grabbing some tissues from across the room to help each other clean up.

Aang thread his fingers through the Fire Lord’s sweat-soaked hair with one hand once he sat down next to him, Zuko leaning in to press his lips against the other’s in a lingering kiss. “Hope that felt as great to you as it did for me,” he chuckled.

“Eh, I mean it was OK I guess…” Aang chaffed with a grin, earning him a deleterious pinch at his arm from the taller teen and yelping softly as he rubbed it over. “I’m going to take a shower,” Zuko divulged, snatching up the stained tissues and disposing of them on the way out.

Aang quietly followed suit, smiling puckishly as he scampered lightly towards the Fire Lord in one more attempt to startle him.


End file.
